


Best Fit

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Entirely AU and written for a friend.</p><p>Frodo is also a tiny hobbit for this ficcy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Best Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely AU and written for a friend.
> 
> Frodo is also a tiny hobbit for this ficcy.

Part of him had wondered how his nephew, Frodo, would take to living inside a Mountain with so many Dwarves around. Especially after having lost his own parents when he was so young.

Too young really to have lost one’s parents.

But really he needn’t have worried really, for Thorin along with his Company had made sure that bit was well in hand. Frodo had adjusted to the change quicker than he had anticipated and the Dwarves of Erebor had taken to the little child much better than he thought they would.

Bright laughter reaches his ears and he smiles around a steaming cup of tea as he looks away from his contemplation of the fire to watch as a bright eyed happy Frodo played some sort of Dwarven child game with Kili and Fili as he watched them. The rest of the Company would likely be joining them as their duties allowed soon enough.

A large hand cups his cheek gently and he leans into the touch as Thorin slowly eases down onto the couch next to him, wrapping a gentle arm around his shoulders.

“Long day?”

“Quite so. Yet I find that I would rather be here with you and our boys.”

Really in all the world this was the best fit for his Frodo he feels.


End file.
